WITCH
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: THE WITCH GIRLS ARE BACK AND THEIR SISTER JANELLE WANTS HER MOM AND AD BACK WHICH ARE NERISSA AND PHOBOS WHO KNEW ONLY HER AND WILL NERISSA AND PHOBOS LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER OR WILL ANBUIS STOP IT FIND OUT ON WITCH AND ALL HER FAMILY TO INCUDLED THE TRIXS AND WINXS AND DARKAR AND VALTOR AND HIS DAD BALTOR AND GRIFFIN AND YAN LIN AND THE OTHER SEE YOU SOON.
1. Chapter 1

W.i.t.c.h] Chapter 1 phobso and narissca had a daughter and it's our sister

It was Friday when they found Janelle was nervous and this how it's started

Janelle walked into the sliver dragon and said where's momma yan Lin hay Lins mom said upstairs with haylin why Janelle said good I need to ask them something she ran up stair and knocked on the door and they said come in she walked in and yan lin said ah Janelle look at you and you look wonderful what is you want to talk about hay lin said you said it was important come on you can tells us Janelle said good cause I wanted to tell you first before I told Lyon and the rest of W.i.t.c.h hay lin said ok what is it Janelle breathed in and said I am the daughter of phobso and narissca and I want them out of their prison please I told momma faragonda how I felt she began to cried I can't take being away from anymore momma yan lin I can't and yan lin said I will call Cassidy Kama and halinor you call will Irma Cornelia and Taranee and Elyon ok hay lin and hay lin said wait I think it's time we told mom and dad so they did and her mom said really another realm mother why did you tell us yan lin said that's because when you and yung shin here were small and narissca was older than you me and griffin took you to meridian and may lin said really I don't remember that yan lin said you should you sneak on the mission and be a guardian yourself both you and him both said mother they brought their parents that explained and Janelle was still crying Susan said if they are bad why let them out yan lin Kama Cassidy halinor Cassidy said for one we can't said no to the princess and Susan said Janelle is the princess of meridian and Janelle nodded and taranee held her and will asked them would you like to come with us mats been there and they nodded will said elyon it's a go and she waved her and they folded to meridian they walked down a long hall way and Susan said how long is it to the jail prisons elyon said were almost there mandrake said guardians who are this people your parent Susan said we are and will who is this will said mom this is mandrake and mandrake this is my mom mandrake said well if these are your parents they may go in be careful I know you are going to see if Janelle is here and will said mandrake elyon you tell him I can't elyon said actually mandrake we are letting him go he said what! They walk phobso said well if isn't my little baby sister he gasped and said and child he snapped elyon what is Janelle doing down here I did not see this coming little sister now Janelle and elyon sand so many strangers in the street and nearly everyone you meet can't relate and translate no easier keep your distains' tread a path of least resistant don't in gadget stay off stage stick to your cage then everything changes she there life rages perfect angel from above helped me find the will to love the will to love and phobso fainted and the seal broke narissca fainted to Janelle ran over and laid down and cried Caleb walked and said uh picked her and mom up and carry them will nodded a he did what he was told he took narissca on piggy back and Janelle in his arms and carried them they let Cedrick go and Cedrick carried phobso Susan said I can't believe we are keep them here will said mom we have to I am a guardian so is Janelle and narissca will be again I hope Janelle has quintessence and so do I mom and so does narissca and then later that morning narissca woke up blurred vision she didn't she Susan and Susan said narissca what are you doing up will said you wouldn't wake up until tomorrow and narissca said whose there and Susan said It's me Susan narissca said little sues huh what you married again and Susan said no but I am dating will's teacher dean and she doesn't like it and narissca laughed and coughed Susan sat her down and got her some water here it must be hard to be trapped in a seal for a long time huh and narissca said yeah its she then wonders wait she started to panic about her true love and her daughter Susan knew why she was upset and she said Janelle is on the couch with phobso if your wonder where they are narissca turned her head and sigh in relief and said what time is it what day is it what date and Susan said Saturday June 27 2010 and its 7: 30 and Janelle should be waking up soon and then phobso woke up and said there you are beautiful and narissca turned to him and said mornin handsome whats up and he said nothing just weak you narissca said me to Susan said you bout should be weak after elyon and Janelle sang and narissca said I know it made us full evil and good again and I heard her and elyon I am so proud of her narissca walked over to Janelle picked up and laid her cross her and phobso and they held her and Susan said well then I will make breakfast then ok narissca said ok then why don't you do that will woke a minute later and said ah and narissca said shh she trying to sleep and will said you're up I thought you would wake up until Sunday and phobso said will you thought wrong me and narissca wake up quicker sometimes and Susan said breakfast is ready you can wake up Janelle now and hi will said hi mom huh their and Susan said she got them back and narissca said Janelle honey time wake up do you want me and daddy to tickle you will said I'll help and narissca said on three one two three tickle and they tickle her she laughed and Said stop ok I am up I am up she looked to who tickled her it was will narissca and phobso and she started crying and ran in their arms they hugged Janelle got in to narissca arms said I missed you narissca teared up and said I missed you too baby girl and will thank you thank you that day they met up and they both said what were what now and yan said new enemies they whole gigged and hay kin said W.i.t.c.h is back in action Cornelia said yeah and with a new member narissca said what do you me cornie do you mind Cornelia said no I don't and I mean Lillian is old enough now and she got her power back she did another glamour today and I broke it and they gasped Janelle said whose the new enemy and taranee said some ancient Egypt named Anubis and Janelle gasped and fainted both said Janelle and taranee said was it something I said and phobso said yeah I think it was and narissca said oh my sister and her husband and her daughter fought him and so did Janelle and they said what she did no way they went to cardigan and Owen said what happen narissca said don't ask trust me end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

W.I.T.C.H Chapter 2anbuis return Janelle fights him alone! Nerissca and Phobos try to find her she lost and she is hurt and in a coma then wakes up from the coma

Nerissca said phobos I am worried and phobos said what about my love and narissca said Janelle I am so scared she will try to go fight Anubis alone phobos said she would never try that would she Nerissca said she might that's what I am afraid phobos said well just get some sleep we need it ok Nerissca and narissca said ok but I am still worried then they fell asleep and Janelle snuck in to the bedroom and kissed them each and left a letter good bye and then she left and hour later Janelle said Anubis where are you I am here to fight you alone then Anubis said Janelle what give me the honor to fight you alone Janelle said you almost took seto away from me you won't this time and I will win and Anubis said no my child I will they fought for hour Janelle was on her last legit of strength and blasted he dodged the blast and reflect it and Janelle got hurt and in a coma on the cold floor meanwhile with Nerissca she was panicking Nerissca said she out there hurt or worse phobos said clam down narissca will said maybe she left something Susan walked in and hey she did a letter it say dear momma and daddy I went to fight Anubis don't worry about me I will be fine if I am not back in 20 hour come look for me I left my heart of kandark I love you love Janelle Nerissca said see I told so you phobos my baby and cried and 20 hour later they found her she was in bad condition Nerissca shouted Janelle oh baby oh my gosh phobos and he said oh Janelle what have you done will bended down and said she alive but she in a Nerissca interrupted will don't say it ii know ok just don't finish what your saying will finished coma phobos said Janelle why couldn't you have stayed home that morning they waited and waited they thought she was done for she was stuck in a coma for 20 weeks they waited that morning that day she said I am hungry Nerissca picked her up and said don't you scare me like that ok and she said ok momma I won't will said Janelle you are sure crazy and Janelle said I know end of chapter 2 sorry this was a short chapter next one longer!


	3. Chapter 3

W.I.T.C.H

Episode 3 w.i. Nerissca collapses jariea arrives seto is with her Janelle is weaker Nerissca and Phobos worry about Janelle Nerissca collapses again! Janelle is sick what! Janelle was a sleep and Nerissca was with phobos and she said phobos we have to worry she is weak and getting weaker and weaker by the minute I wish she woke us up while she was leaving but no silent as a ninja phobos said rissa clam down your blood presuress will go up she said my blood presuress already up she was pacing and got dizzy and fell on the couch he said see what I mean why don't you lay don't for a bit and I'll watch janelle ok you need your blood is up enough she said fine I'll do it he picked up her up in bridle style and carried her to their bed room Susan had bought a bigger living space for her and will janelle elyon phobos and Nerissca he walked in the bedroom with her in his arm pulled back the covers and put her in bed she said you didn't have to carry me and he said and you fell and woke up Suzan and the girls no way you know how she gets when your blood does this you sleep I got janelle good night love he kissed her lips she said goodnight darling she turned over to go to sleep and she said phobos wait and he said what is it she said you know what song to sing janelle when she has her nightmares right?! He said shush I know it ok he kissed her forehead and he said rest ok before I sing you to sleep she said ok ok I will he left she lay there and drifted off to sleep Janelle's room she tossed and turned and thrash through her sleep he got on her bed and said janelle wake up its bad dream sweetheart she woke up fast in the bed she looked round and saw her dad he knew she need the song and he said come here sweetheart daddy's got you baby he rocked her back and forth meanwhile in his and his wife's bedroom she tossed and turned and woke up she got up got a drink of water walked back to the bed room while she was walking her vision was blurry she didn't know why she was running a fever and she felt real dizzy and collapsed to the floor back with janelle he sang earth moves the air winds feed the fire magic is here if you dare to believe sail out to sea on an ocean of mysteries and bring your heart to the ones you meet he walked back to their bedroom to find Nerissca collapsed on the floor he thought oh no she must have got up and collapsed he went into their bathroom got bowl of water and a washcloth put it on the nightstand picked her up in bridal style and carried to bed and pulled back the cover put her in bed and covered her up and got the bowl put it on the bed while he was climbing in and dip the washcloth and dapped her fore head she felt the cool washcloth her eyes fluttered open he said why did you get up you could have called for me he looked at her with worried eyes he said what happen she said phobos her voice hoarse he said when I walked in I found you collapsed on the floor he said rissa you ok she shook her head yes he said you sure rissa she said yes with her weak voice and he said can you tell what happen she said I got up went to the kitchen got some water drank it poured it out walked back to the room my vison blurred I got weak and dizzy all the sudden and I ran a fever next thing I knew plop the floor and my face met he said rest ok I be right he went into Suzan room and said wake! Up! She said don't do that what he said rissa had an attack she said rissa had what! Now! He said you heard me rissa had one of her blood presuress attacks she gets when her blood presuress goes up skyrocket she said how wait don't answer that I know he said look I need you to care of janelle while I take care of rissa ok she said ok I'll do it next morning there was knock at the door suzan said I'll get it she said oh jariea seto you weren't they said we know yan lin said how rissy she better she said yeah she's up but she don't need stress though ok yan lin said ok Kadima you heard her no stressing her Kat said yeah yeah I got it she said phobos their here he said ok rissa said phobos I am fine he said Nerissca you not fine you collapsed last night halinor said he right rissa you did and you don't need to be up that she said I prove too she walked and few and she said in a woozy voice see what I tell healthy has a horse and her vison blurred and she got dizzy and swayed back and forth and run a fever and collapses they ran jariea and seto Janelle's direction and phobos and suzan Nerissca he said see told ya you weren't fine he picked her up in bridal style and carried to the couch suzan and yan line got and glass and bowl of water halinor got a washcloth he said she waking up she said in a weak woozy voice I am fine he said oh right fine and you just collapsed rissa no way you're not fine your having your attacks more often now that janelle hurt she said fine I am not fine happy she took a slow drink of water and he said rest ok we'll take care of janelle she said fine ok I will and she passed out into a peaceful slumber he said that my girl suzan said you worry about rissy we'll care of janelle jariea said we have problem he said trust me we don't she said no a bigger problem than auntie rissa blood presuress attack he said what then jariea said Janelle's sick they said what! Now! End of episode 3 hey I don't own any thing expect my ocs bye 


	4. Chapter 4

W.I.T.C.H

Episode 4 Nerissca weakened Janie healed and Anubis warning Nerissca collapses again Janie worry's Phobos talks with Nerissca and Nerissca slips into a coma jariea is sick. What! Then she wakes up hours later

Jariea said eureka I got it phobos said got what jariea said way to heal janelle silly bring in seto and seto said ok here she is and put her in a recliner jariea chanted from one who was hurt and sick to one who is healthy and well oh great gods above heal her now! Jariea casted the spell and collapsed into Caleb's arms he said what happen jariea whispered it has been done and passed out. Janelle said jariea! You ok she said yes sister I'm ok I just need rest from that spell I used that's all janelle said you know high spells like one you used to heal me drain you jariea said janie I'll be fine don't worry ok janie said ok I am glad that were using my name again geez I couldn't stand using my nickname anymore she said ok good jariea laughed janie said whats! So funny jariea said you Janie said love you daddy I am going to go put jariea in my bed and watch her to see if she gets a fever or not he said ok love you too it was just phobos and Nerissca now janie was still with jariea in her room phobos was with Nerissca in their room she was asleep phobos changed her washcloth her eyes fluttered open he said hey your wake how you feeling she said weak drained tried sickly he said ok I let you rest then she said wait you know I'll slip into coma for a few hours please stay with me so I don't have to be in it alone he said ok I'll stay with you she said thanks and went to sleep and as she went to sleep she slipped into a coma janie walked and said daddy momma's going to be ok right he said yeah she just need to rest for while she said ok and walk back to her room hours later yan lin said she's doomed phobos said yan lin don't say that yan lin said she hasn't woken up she doom halinor said both shut up and look nerissca's eyes fluttered open she said yeah guys janie crawl up on the bed with her and snuggled with her mommy she said hey baby girl I did worry you janie nodded her head and she said I'm sorry baby she getting up and then her attacks happens again collapses again phobos catches her and she said I guess I am still a little weak huh he said yeah guess you seto said we have problem jariea's sick every said what end of episode 4 I don't own anything thank you


End file.
